ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Legacies Lost and Found
Category:QuestsCategory:Adoulin QuestsCategory:Artifact Quests Letter from Octavien 3/8 runic stones: Stone of Ignis Stone of Unda Stone of Gelus Stone of Flabra Stone of Tellus Stone of Lux Stone of Tenebrae Stone of Sulpor "Secrets of Runic Enhancement" | title= | repeatable=No | reward = Runeist Trousers 6,000 ~ 22,000 Bayld (2,000 per stone) Runeist Attire craftable at Jerra Ndala | previous= Forging New Bonds | next= Destiny's Device }} Walkthrough Need to be on Rune Fencer for this Quest *After completing Forging New Bonds, you must zone to flag this quest. *Speak to Octavien for a cut scene and obtain the Letter from Octavien.. *Talk to Ohruru (E-7, Port Windurst inside the Orastery). *Use Ignis once and then speak to Ohruru again. **If you do not get a cutscene, speak once more to Ohruru. *Head to 3 of the 8 active Strange Apparatuses and click on the Hazy Rune. Once you use the corresponding Rune, click on it again to obtain its key item. You will walk through fake walls to reach the Strange Apparatuses. The walls are not marked on the in-game maps, so use the Wiki maps to guide you. **At , use Ignis x3 and collect the Stone of Ignis. When dropping down from Map 1, do not use the center hole. **At , use Unda x3 and collect the Stone of Unda. **At , use Gelus x3 and collect the Stone of Gelus. **At , use Flabra x3 and collect the Stone of Flabra. **At , use Tellus x3 and collect the Stone of Tellus. The entrance is at , near the Outpost/Survival Guide. The fastest way there is to teleport using Proto Waypoints. **At , zone in from , use Lux x3 and collect the Stone of Lux. **At , use Tenebrae x3 and collect the Stone of Tenebrae. The Apparatus is past Banishing Gate #2. **At , use Sulpor x3 and collect the Stone of Sulpor. ***'Note': You only need 3 stones, the rest are optional, but increase your reward by 2,000 bayld each at the end of the quest. *'Optional:' There are 3 remaining Strange Apparatuses that provide key items, but do not count towards the 3 stone requirement. They do count towards your final Bayld reward. ** . The Rune Cipher is Gelus, Sulpor, and Unda, in order. You will receive Stone of Unknown Runic Origins. ** . The Rune Cipher is Flabra, Ignis, and Lux, in order. You will receive Stone of Unknown Runic Origins. ** . Only accessible through the basement. The Rune Cipher is Ignis, Tellus, and Tenebrae, in order. You will receive Stone of Unknown Runic Origins. *Talk to Ohruru who will immediately quiz you on your knowledge of Rune Enchantment and Ward effects. ** The number of questions is determined at random. ** You have ten seconds to answer each question. ** You must correctly answer all of her questions to pass the quiz ** She can ask the same question multiple times. *Answer her questions based on the following patterns: ** Q: Do you happen to know what number question this is? (Tip: Start counting questions from the start). :: :: :: :: *If you fail the quiz, you can retry again immediately. **You may need to talk to Ohruru multiple times to start the quiz again. *Pass the quiz to obtain the "Secrets of Runic Enhancement". *Return to Octavien who mentions Yestin-Ovestin and rewards you with 6k-22k Bayld (2000 per Key Item). *Click on the Inconspicuous Barrel in to talk to Yestin-Ovestin. Wait until the next game day and click the Barrel again to receive your Runeist Trousers.